


When the Night Calls

by sunshineandsmut



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Arena, Feral Derek, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Rape, streetrat stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of years ago, werewolves were rare and considered highly dangerous. Wars were fought against them and many were slaughtered until only a handful were left. The rest were taken as slaves for lives of humiliation. This is the story of several such wolves and their survival.</p><p>----Teen Wolf Fic----</p><p> </p><p>Prompt me to write your own ficlets here: www.sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles sprinted down the alleyway, hunk of bread tightly gripped in his hands. Panting hard, he galloped away from the yelling men who chased him. It was only half a loaf of bread, for gods sake, but apparently it meant that he was being pursued. 

As he ran past a darkened doorway, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the scruff. A fist plunged towards his head and he blacked out.

"Hey. Wake up." A fuzzy voice said as cold water was poured over his head from a bucket. "You’re on in ten, filthy mutt." The man stood over him, greasy apron on.   
He was in a dark and dingy cage, with doors on both ends. One end protruded out into a small arena. Chairs surrounded the eight feet by eight feet circle. The other door opened out into a mucky room which stank of garbage. He was wearing a loincloth, but the rest of his clothes had been stripped from him.

Suddenly, the trapdoor in front of him lurched open, and a poker was shoved at him from the other end, forcing him out into the arena. Lights blared at him from one side, half-blinding him with their glare. Loud shouts echoed around him as a clamour of perhaps one hundred people leaned in to watch. Another simple cage opened, and a tall dark teenage emerged from it, eyes dark and narrowed. The feral teen hissed at Stiles and leaped at him, nails digging into his back as he tackled the semi-naked Stiles to the ground.

Stiles yelped in shock as the breath was knocked out of him. Fighting back seemed useless, but he frowned as the other boys loincloth seemed to lift a little… Was he getting hard? Stiles’ eyes widened as the men who stood around the arena murmured in shock. This was definitely not going to plan. Derek, as the men were cheering from the crowds, forced Stiles up and onto his hands and knees with his phenomenal strength. Stiles gasped in pain as his hands and knees were scraped raw by the sandy arena floor.

He screamed out in pain as Derek forced his hard cock into Stiles’ tiny asshole, and began to hump him like an animal. The men yelled in shock now, and the man who had drenched Stiles tried to get into the arena to break it up, to no avail. Derek gripped Stiles’ shoulders roughly to gain purchase, his cock abrasive in Stiles’ tender asshole. The sound that the humping made in Stiles’ body was a sucking wet noise as he leaked precum into the younger boys body. Stiles cried out and tried to scramble to his feet to escape the boy, but the sound that he heard next made him stop. It sounded like a balloon being blown up. Dereks gasping breaths brought him back to reality as his cock inflated into a huge knot, which held firm inside Stiles as it stretched him wide open. It caused the skin around his asshole to split a little, leaking blood onto the sand. 

Minutes later, Stiles was on his feet, hobbling around the arena with a knotted Derek in tow. Derek didn’t seem to mind being lead around by the fourteen year old Stiles, but grunted like an animal as he continued to fill Stiles up with his cum. 

Two hours later, an exhausted and wobbly Derek fell away from Stiles, whose belly was bulging with cum. Derek fell unconscious where he lay, drained by the two and a half hour orgasm. Stiles sloppy and loose asshole gushed cum like a hose until he managed to clench it shut. He fell to his hands and knees again and threw up out of shock.

But it was better than being dead, anyhow.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick follow up chapter! Possibly more to follow…?

Stiles had been in the cage all day, his arms tight up to his chest and his knees curled up too. He was in a little ball. People had been coming to see him all day, saying things like 'Oh, look at the poor thing. He wants his mate.' and 'Well, what can you expect from an animal like him?' as they poked sharp things through the bars at him. He sat with his back against the bars now, because people don't like poking something from behind.

He had been moved from the darkened cage that led out into the arena. The cage had been unhooked from the Arena's opening and he had been carried into another room filled with other kids roughly his age. They all looked small and scared, but their assholes weren't bloodied and their bellies weren't bulging with cum like his was. These were the fighting kids. They jeered at him from their cages, sharp teeth leering out at him. He didn't like them much either.

"Kid." He turned in his cage, expecting to see another leering customer, come to see the 'belly-bulger' that the teenage had had sex with. It wasn't. The greasy-apron clad man stood there, ready to lift his cage. He fell against the bars as the man carried him through the maze of corridors and back out to the arena. 

"And a-by popular demand, the Belly Bulger is back!" The announcer hollered, followed by loud cheering. Rumours spread fast, and the crowd was a thousand people thick. The cage was hooked into the entrance, and the trapdoor was lifted. They didn't need the poker to get him into the ring this time, he leapt out himself. Wild-eyed, he looked around for Derek. He had been the only person to be kind to him the whole time that he had been imprisoned here. His belly wobbled, his asshole aching from having to hold the cum inside it all day, as he walked towards the other trapdoor. Derek's dark and animalistic eyes stared at him lustfully from between the bars.

As soon as the trapdoor was lifted, he was on him. Holding him down, he received no injuries as Derek teased his cock into his entrance. The cum from last time spilled out of him in a wave, and he gasped in relief as the pressure lessened. The cum pooled onto the floor, enough to fill a bucket, and was greedily absorbed by the sandy floor. Derek began to hump him again, his asshole looser and sloppier this time because of his violent deflowering. They panted and gasped together as Derek flipped Stiles onto his back, holding his knees up by his ears as he fucked into him that way. His hips rutted against him, his large balls slapping into his buttcheeks as he worked. 

Soon he was cumming, growling fiercely into Stiles' ear as he began to hose Stiles' insides with his cum. It spurted out of Stiles' loose asshole everything he panted, but soon he was holding it well. The apron clad man watched them, his hands under his apron as he jerked off, watching them through the cage. Stiles licked his lips, preparing himself for a long night of pain and longing heartache as he was separated from his precious mate yet again. 

Derek stood, and began to carry Stiles back into his large cage. Uttering one single word.

"Mine."


	3. Happy Ending…?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this three-parter!

Three months after being captured and mated with, Stiles curled up on Derek in their cage, contentedly purring as he pressed his head down onto Derek's firm chest. "My precious…" Derek growled lovingly, caressing Stiles' pregnant belly with the backs of his fingers. Teaching him to speak English had taken less time than Stiles had expected. Understanding the meanings behind all of the little grunts and yips that Derek had communicated with had been trickier, but now that he was tuned into it, Stiles could understand every word. Stiles held Derek's hand, curled up on his firm, scarred chest with his head turned into his neck. Derek hated the idea of his pregnant mate being stuck on the cold and dirty floor of the cage, and so always made sure that he was elevated. Some paternal instinct had kicked in, and Derek had felt the urge to fight harder against his competition, as if he was defending his territory and mate. 

Stiles whimpered softly, having yet another terrifying nightmare as he slept fitfully, tossing and turning on his chest. Derek hated watching him writhe in his sleep, and so covered him with his long arms and rubbed his rounded belly gently, restraining him slightly so he didn't roll and crush the litter of pups that wriggled inside of him. The man in the apron walked up to them, holding a large bowl of gruel for them to eat. Derek took it fiercely, growling protectively as the man leaned in to inspect his mate, Stiles. "He's looking about ready to birth, ain't he?" The man drawled, smirking. 

Derek slammed the back of his arm into the bars, causing the man to jump back in fright. "Mine! Not yours!" He bellowed, rattling the bars. The man retreated with hands up by his head, and left them in darkness once more. Stiles woke with a start, sitting up heavily. Derek was fumbling with the heavy-duty lock that kept them trapped in the small cage. He reached through the bars and broke the pottery bowl of gruel. Stiles watched in wonder as he picked the lock with two thin shards of bowl. The lock snapped open and fell to the floor with a little thud. Derek gently and protectively lifted his mate out of the cage and onto the floor, where he stood, leaning backwards heavily to counter the weight of his massive, pregnant belly. Derek hopped out after him, and stretched, unused to the amount of space. "Let's go, my love." He rumbled deeply, taking Stiles by the wrist and out into the maze of corridors.

After a few minutes of jogging slowly down corridors, Derek broke open a door and sunlight streamed in. Stiles hissed and recoiled, having been trapped in almost complete darkness for two months. Derek helped him fumble out into the street, and lifted him into his arms as he began to sprint away from the horrendous building that squatted like a mangey animal on the corner of the alley. 

After hours of wandering, Derek led Stiles into a deserted building to rest. Stiles gasped, cradling his large belly with both arms to support it, so as to take some of the weight off of his strained back. "Moon of my life, are you hurt?" Derek asked him, touching his face gently. Stiles nodded, wincing. They both flinched as the door flew open. Two dark figures walked towards them, squinting. 

"Derek?" One said, stepping forwards into a beam of light. He was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. 

"P-Peter?" Derek stuttered, loosening from his defensive stance as he stared, wide-eyed, at the man. 

"W-We missed you… You- You're alive!" Talia Hale exclaimed, rushing forwards to embrace her son. 

Stiles blushed. "It's nice to meet you both… I think there is a lot we need to talk about."


	4. Discovery

A few hours have passed since the end of Chapter Three.

Derek Hale, as he was now known to be, had become less protective of Stiles since finding his family. Knowing that Stiles was tired and hurt, he let him sleep on a pile of rags and old clothes in the corner of the room. After checking on Stiles health, he crossed the barren space, and crouched back down with Peter and Talia. They sat in silence for a while until Derek let himself relax against the concrete wall. "Talia." He said, still preferring not to call her mom. "What… What happened to Laura and Cora?"

Talia was silent for a long time, tending to the small cracking fire. To hide their whereabouts, rags had been hung across the empty window-holes to conceal the light of the flames. The light and shadows danced across ever surface in the room, creating strange patterns and mesmerising movements. "They died. We were camping in a forest up near the north when a forest fire ripped through our camp. I escaped with barely my life, and Peter… He was badly burnt. We tried to find them after the flames died down, but their bodies had been turned to ashes." Talia spoke in a small, low voice. She stared into the flames for a while before Peter put an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Derek, who had seen loss and death aplenty, sighed deeply. "Hardly remember what they look like." He glanced quickly up as Stiles whimpered in his dreams, ready to jump up and help him if need be. When that wasn't the case, he sat down. "So… How long exactly was I gone for? I'm twenty now, so…"

"Derek, you were gone for…" Peter spoke finally, pausing to glance up at the ceiling as he did the maths. "Thirteen years." He smiled. "Its so good to see you, you know that?" He said, leaning forwards to gently pat Dereks broad shoulder. Derek, unused to being shown kindness by anyone other that little Stiles, almost flinched away from the touch. He took a deep breath.

"Excuse me." He murmured, getting up and stumbling back to Stiles. Stiles shifted in his sleep, half-waking to look up at Derek with his big doe eyes. Stiles, ever kind, shifted over on the rags to allow Derek to curl up around him. Dereks eyes, after locking with Stiles for a short while, drifted shut as he sank into dreams.

He woke to a hand grasp his tightly, its sweaty palm pressing into his. "Derek…" Stiles whimpered. "It's happening…" He moaned and doubled over, a tear escaped his tightly clenched eyelids. Derek looked around helplessly. He had never birthed pups, nor had he ever seen it happen. Talia, however, knew what to do and crossed the room in moments to check on him. She glanced at Derek, who gave her permission to help Stiles with a flick of his wrist. Talia placed her hand on Stiles swollen belly, gently tracing circles on it.

Derek stayed close during the whole thing, his dark eyes watching Stiles struggle. It was messy, and soon there was a small pile of blood-soaked rags balanced next to the birthing boy. Talia rolled her sleeves up and began to help the birth. It was sunrise before there was any sign of the pups. The first one was born an hour after dawn broke- A small, pink-skinned boy with dark brown eyes like his mother and a tough growl like his father. The second was a large girl. The girl was special. She was born with dark fluffy wolf ears perched on her head, and a whispy tail that hugged close to her spine. Her solemn blue eyes gazed up at her parents. Stiles was enraptured by the sight.

"Is… Is that all?" He asked Talia, who nodded. He let out a relieved, yet exhausted grin. Two little babies would be difficult enough to feed and protect in the long run, especially when they were being hunted down by basically everyone. It was a trust no-one game. Derek paused before taking the boy in his arms.

"I'll name him Drey." He spoke solemnly, hugging the baby boy to his chest. Werewolf children matured faster than average babies, and would be given strength and speed to match. But that was yet to come. For now, the challenge was to keep them alive.

"Mia." Stiles croaked, weakly smiling. He pulled her closer to him, letting her nurse from him. Derek returned Drey to him before retiring back to his side of the nest. Stiles lay on his side, letting the twins nurse hungrily from him.

Talia went back to Peter, who was barely awake at this time of day. "Twins. Mia and Drey, as they're calling them." She flopped back down onto her bedding, pulling her clothes tighter around her.

"Which means you're a granny." Peter chuckled, prodding her in the arm before closing his eyes to return to sleep.

"God, don't remind me."

When the sun was higher in the sky, Stiles woke to pains in his stomach. He grunted. The noise woke Derek, who was a very light sleeper. "Whats the matter?" The large, dark haired man asked with concern.

"Nothing. Just starving." Stiles mumbled, checking on the two pups. Drey was definitely smaller than Mia, who looked to be the dominant pup. She was pushing and nuzzling to get the most food.

"Well, I love you. I'll see what I can find, ok?" Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He returned roughly an hour later, carrying a large sack of cans. Formula milk nestled in the bottom of the bag. "We need to move. I saw guards checking houses down near the town centre."

Gathering together possessions was easy. Derek carried the food and Drey was lifted by Talia. Stiles refused to let anyone carry Mia, who nestled under his shirt.

It would be a long hard road, but one that they were willing to go down to save their species.


End file.
